In conventional semiconductor packaging processes semiconductor die are glued to die-attach regions of a leadframe. A wire bonding process is performed to electrically connect the leads to the contacts on the semiconductor die. A transfer molding process is then performed, followed by a singulation process that produces individual packaged semiconductor devices.
One type of package, commonly referred to as a micro leadframe package, includes leads that are disposed on the periphery of the package. The requirement that leads extend on the periphery of the package limits the amount of interconnections available for any given package size. This prevents the use of micro leadframe packages for semiconductor devices that have more contacts than the number of leads. However, some micro leadframe packages include an exposed paddle, allowing for connection of some of the contacts on the semiconductor die directly to the paddle. This allows, for example, for all of the ground contacts on the semiconductor die to be coupled to the paddle, freeing up leads for power and signal contacts. Though this allows for packaging of semiconductor die having more contacts than micro leadframe packages that do not have an exposed paddle, there is still an insufficient number of leads available for packaging semiconductor devices that have a high number of power, ground and signal contacts.
High frequency semiconductor devices such as semiconductor devices for processing communications signals, and in particular telecom signals, have an almost instantaneous need for current as devices turn on and off. Any drop in the power supply can adversely affect the operation of the semiconductor device. Moreover, these high frequency devices require low impedance in the power supply network. To prevent rail collapse in high frequency semiconductor devices, decoupling capacitance is often provided in the form of capacitors that are located near the packaged semiconductor device on the circuit board. However, this adds additional cost as additional components must be attached to the circuit board. In addition, as frequencies continue to increase, capacitors disposed on the circuit board may not be close enough to the semiconductor die to prevent rail collapse.
Accordingly, there is a need for a micro leadframe package design that will allow for connection of high frequency semiconductor devices and that will prevent rail collapse. In addition, there is a need for a micro leadframe package that will allow for connection of semiconductor die having a high number of power, ground and signal contacts. The present invention meets the above needs.